


An Honest Woman

by calie15



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one way for Loki to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honest Woman

Waking was slow at first, but her lack of clothing, the temperature in the room, the bed sheets, it was different and she snapped open her eyes and gasped. Across from her sat the object of her concern, and he didn’t appear to be concerned in the least. He sat slouched in a large cushioned chair, donning only a pair of loose pants, his chin length black hair loose and pushed behind his ears. She wished he had been dressed and not looking so at ease. A book sat on his lap and he seemed to pause from flipping a page and lifted his eyes. Only his eyes.

Jane swallowed and glanced away from him. Trying to sort it all out in her head, trying not to think about her sore, sticky thighs, her aching womb. To not think about his face between her legs, his lips on her neck and breasts and definitely not the feel of him inside her. It had been…intense. ”Oh no," she groaned and closed her eyes. 

Loki closed the book and tossed it onto the table. "Expecting someone else?" He inquired and tilted his head to observe her, a small smile playing over his lips. He watched her shake her head and then waited. Jane sighed and pushed herself up. Loki watched every movement, from the way she curled her legs beneath her, shoved her hair away and pulled the blanket to her chest. Jane amused him. She always had. "Don't you think it's a little to late for that?"

"No! And why are you so relaxed! We-." Jane broke off an sighed as she rubbed her face.

"Don't remember?" Loki asked with a knowing look and stood. She jumped back and he stopped. "Jittery aren't you?"

"Stay there," Jane warned. It was possibly the worst thing to say. He lifted an amused brow and walked forward. "Loki, no," she commanded and attempted to scoot back. As she turned from him, trying to get across the bed he grabbed one ankle. 

Loki grinned when she screamed and yanked her down the bed. The sheet had come loose and now only barely covered her. He grabbed it from her struggling hands and threw it to this side. 

"Loki, no," Jane attempted again and tried to crawl backwards, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and crawled over her. With the weight of his body and the strength of his arm there was no hope for escape. In a last ditch effort she pushed her hands against his shoulders. "I need to go," she pleaded.

"You weren't in a rush to leave last night," he pointed out and lowered himself onto her. She used what strength she had to keep him away, but her attempts were futile and soon he was close enough to press his face into her neck. "In fact," he said as he cupped one breast and pressed himself against the juncture of her thighs, "I gave you a second chance to leave. You said, 'to hell with it.'"

Jane started to argue, but he'd lowered his head and was currently sucking on one nipple. Against her better judgement she lifted a hand to slide into his hair. 

"Loki Odinson!"

His bit her nipple and Jane gasped. There was a pounding on his door and she watched him release her breast and glare at it. "Loki-." His lips met hers he drew her into a deep kiss. Jane moaned, again, against her will. 

"Loki! I will come in there! Unhand that girl right now!"

Jane laughed against his lips and Loki turned his narrowed eyes down upon her. "Would you like to just call it off?"

"No," he said and pushed off of her. He landed on his feet with ease. Grabbing her hand he pulled her off the bed.

Jane yelped as she fell into him. A hand at her waist steadied her and then he turned. Jane watched him grab her forgotten robe and return to stand behind her.

Loki held up the robe behind her for her to slip her arms into. There was another loud knock. "We're going to go through with this ridiculous custom so that Odin will stop hoarding Idunn's apples. Then I’ll be able keep you in my bed for the next few thousand years."

Jane turned to face him and tied the knot in her robe. As she leaned in to kiss him, pressing her hands against his chest for leverage, the doors blew open, green light exploding. Jane jumped away and stared at the doorway where Frigga stood calmly, a tight smile on her face.

"Loki..." 

Loki dropped his hands from Jane's waist. "Yes mother." 

“Jane,” Frigga said and turned to look at the other woman, “I believe we are a bit pressed for time.”

Loki sighed in annoyance as he watched Jane walk away. His mother placed a hand on Jane’s back and ushered her off, but not before turning and setting a narrowed look on him.

“My son, if you ask a woman to spent the next few thousand years with you then the least you can do is make an honest woman out of her.”


End file.
